Soul of the Jungle
by PeytonLuvsBacon
Summary: "Oh my God! There's an albino crocodile in the woods!" Patty busted out laughing. "Not quite, Patty." Liz corrected her, "I don't think a crocodile runs on two legs or lives in the woods." "Then what is it, Sis?" "Well, I'm thinking more on the lines of Curious George escaping the Death City Zoo and running around with an extremely large knife." "Oh! that's even better!"


**A/N: Hey my piglets,**

**This has been my first story I've created in a while. Hopefully this little swine didn't waller' in the mud too much.**

**Before I start rambling, I would like to thank the following authors for giving me inspiration. Y'all deserve a medal for your talents!**

**DemonRider404**

**Kinsler5**

**HopelessRomanticCookie**

**Justifiably**

**Odat**

**souleatergirl1**

**SpoonMeister13x8**

**TheGirlWithGoldenEyes**

**Disclaimer: Peyton doesn't own Soul Eater. If Peyton did, Peyton would be rich enough to buy 100 piglets from a farm.**

* * *

**Chapter Uno - Introduction**

_"George, George, George of the jungle, watch out for that tree."_

_- George of the Jungle the movie_

**- o - o - o - o -**

**_"Death City Nightly News breaks you into a CODE RED ALERT with this shocking update!"_**

"OH MY GODLY SELF! TSUBAKI, IT'S A CODE RED ALERT!" Black*Star screeched.

"Black*Star, calm down! We get code red alerts all the time. It's probably just one of those graffiti boys again." Tsubaki shushed him, pressing a finger to her lips.

"I know that! That's not what I'm worried about!" He growled, "I'm tired of these mother effin' news reporters thinking any problem can be more important than ME!"

Black*Star threw his legs up on the coffee table, rattling the glasses of Coke on top. Tsubaki, trying to keep the neighbors from knocking on her flat's door, had to say something to calm the gorilla down. However, she secretly was just as confused as he was about all the exaggerated news casts. Death City was currently a hell hole with all the rumors going on about some shady thugs with a few spray paint bottles. What could be so awful about that? She knew that people attempt to rob the barons up at Death City bank all the time and they don't even pay half the attention to them as they give these "graffiti boys."

Black*Star felt for the remote just when a man on screen popped up.

Both of their eyes widened when they saw Lord Death himself standing with a microphone.

**_"Yes folks!" _**A relatively high-pitched voice continued,**_ "And this time it's NOT the graffiti men we usually talk about."_**

"Oh, so they got some hoes to join the party?" Black*Star smirked.

_**"We have just received reports from a nearby conservation camp that there are some mysterious footprints leading into one of its surrounding forests."**_

The evidence popped up on screen as well as some of the trees that ran along the trail. Big slashes were on some of their trunks while most were nothing but stumps. This looked like the work of a powerful blade.

The duo gaped and sounded out a "whoa" almost simultaneously.

**_"We have the police searching the lot at this time for the culprit, but until we find him, we advise you to lock all your doors and windows in case he changes his mind and decides to explore YOUR HOME."_ **Death finished.

"Goodness! Why the police?" Tsubaki cupped her mouth in worry.

"Of all the retards they could send out there..." Black*Star mused.

"Black*Star! We have to warn the others!"

"Calm down, woman! I'm not going to surpass God for no reason am I? Why would I let some douche bag that my crazy peasants talk about on television hurt my future Goddess?"

Tsubaki found the window hovering the TV quite interesting after that last comment. A light blush formed on her cheeks.

"This isn't about me though, Black*Star." She said, shaking her head clear, "You aren't there with Maka, Liz or Patty, so how can we be sure that they'll be safe?"

Sighing, Black*Star picked up the remote off the tatami floor mat he was sitting on and pressed the power button.

"This bull shit ain't worth our time." He said, standing up and walking off to his room, "You can spend the night here if you want. 'Got an extra futon."

Tsubaki agreed without a second thought. Maybe Black*Star was right. The story was strange from the get-go anyway. Why should she be scared about some creature in the woods? Sure it seemed violent, but even if it were a serial killer with some gigantic chain-saw, the thing was obviously trying to hide from something.

That's right. There was no need for her to panic over something so silly. She shouldn't believe the loonies on some show who talk nonstop about the same thing that was never a real threat to society to begin with. Hah, graffiti is only vandalism.

Her and Black*Star were going to be just fine.

Just. Fine.

She laughed at herself while walking back towards Black*Star's room to roll out her bed.

After all, the raking sound she heard on the front door as she turned the lights out was just another fit of her imagination...

...right?


End file.
